The Breaking of Bellatrix Lestrange One Shot
by MamaMalfoy
Summary: Bellatrix nods "I can have my child and raise him…I am a fit mother. I will be a great mother for this child."


*******Warning********Trigger*******Miscarriage*****************Warning******** *********Trigger*******Murder*****************Warning********Trigger********************Suicide***********Warning***********Trigger*******Mental Break*******

Healer Lauran Guiscard's patient log:

Patient: Bellatrix Lestrange

Visit to Azkaban

I walked into Azkaban and gave my wand to the attending at the front office. When I walked into the meeting hall I saw Bellatrix sitting at a large table with her hands and feet shackled. Due to this being my first interaction with her, I will not ask for the shackles to be removed. She has not looked up at me only at her hands. Her Hair seems to be in disarray and she is still wearing her Deatheater robes.

"Good evening Mrs. Lestrange. My name is Lauran Guiscard." Bellatrix keeps her head down. I can hear her muttering under her breath. "Mrs. Lestrange, may I have a seat across from you?" She fists her hands and bangs the table. I slowly pull the chair back. "I am going to sit down now. Do you know where you are Mrs. Lestrange?" She slams her hands on the table and throws her chair back as she stands. Her cold dark eyes snap to my face.

"Guiscard… Guiscard… Guiscard…That is not a pureblood name…are you a blood trader…. or a filthy mudblood?" Bellatrix snarled.

I look into her dark eyes and I see it there underneath the cold exterior…fear… "Mrs. Lestrange…my mother was a pureblood and my father was a half-blood. Can you tell me why you asked to see a medical physician? Is there something you would like me see if that can be arranged? If so I need you to answer a few questions."

Bellatrix shook her head and looked to her lap, her hands are clamped to her stomach and I know why she is afraid. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and glares. "I am with child you, mutt …I need to be taken care of…my sister will take care of me…my little 'Cissa. I will do whatever they want. My child." Bellatrix strokes her stomach and looks at the chains. I write a note and hand it off to the guard standing it the room.

"Take this to the medical physician please" I ask quietly as I watch Bellatrix caress her small bump. "How far are you now Mrs. Lestrange? Was your husband excited?" Bellatrix looks up at me as if I just appeared. She looks around for the guard. "Did he leave?" she squeals with excitement.

I nodded. "I sent him to get a medical physician to check on you and your husband's baby." I explain. Bellatrix giggled. "Bellatrix, may I ask you some questions?" Bellatrix nods and looks at the door.

"No recording…doctor patient confidentiality…turn it off" she snaps and pulls at her chains. I nod and walk to the door. I explain to the guards what I wish to do the give me a muggle device that will call for them if I need help. I walk back to the table and sit in my chair to find out how her mind works.

"Alright Bellatrix now it is just you and I. Tell me about yourself? Why you worked for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Your husband? Your baby?" I smile kindly and wait for Bellatrix to respond. Bellatrix strokes her stomach and smiles. The smile is not crazed but caring. "Bellatrix are you ready to talk?"

Bellatrix looks up at me with her hand on the baby. "I can feel him move…he misses his father." Bellatrix rubs her baby bump. "Did you know that I have been with child many times before…twelve times…I felt like a disgrace to the Black family name. My sister Narcissa lost four children before young Draco…Such a sweet boy…looks just like his father."

I Watch as Bellatrix stands beside the table. She is much further along then I original thought. "Bellatrix, do you know how far you are with child? Was your husband excited?" To my surprise Bellatrix laughs a cold cackling laugh.

"Why would he not be proud? I was chosen the Dark Lord selected me, I was his…" Her eyes darken as she holds her stomach. "I am his…I will always be his." My heart shutters at what she could mean by that statement. Is the child growing inside of her the heir of the dark wizard that has been destroying the wizarding world?

"Bellatrix…Why don't you tell me about the Dark Lord?" I ask quietly hoping to get her to tell me without directly asking.

She smiles and looks to the door. "He is a brilliant man; he wants to purify the world…clean away the filth. He is…everything…my everything…" a single tear rolls down her cheek as she looks back towards me. "Have you ever been in love Ms. Guiscard? Do you know what it feels like to have everything ripped away from you? Do you? DO YOU?" Bellatrix slams her fist on the table but I don't move.

I look into her eyes; I see raw pain clearly written across her face. "I have not had the pleasure of being in love. Are you in love with your husband or the Dark Lord?" To my surprise I see her crack a smile.

"I could never love my husband…he is a pathetic fool, I married his to make my father happy. A noble pureblood. He made a fine for a husband. His seed must have been bad…. I couldn't bear his child..." She rubs her belly as it kicks hard enough for me to see the movement. "But my Lord…I can bear his child…I love him…I do bear his heir…my sweet baby boy."

She said it…the child she carries is the child of the Darkest wizard of our time. What am I to do. I can't tell anyone…that breaks my wizard's oath I took to become a Healer. During my time I sat thinking Bellatrix smile at me and sits with her hands on the table. "You know how much it means for me to carry this child…my child…my world…my everything."

I shake my head and look at this woman sitting in front of me. It is clear to see that she is unstable but not insane. She needs this child to maintain her sanity. If she has this child and I knew along that is was…not she can't have this child… "Bellatrix, I do not think you are insane and I believe you can be moved to a secure cell at St. Mongo's at least until the child is born. Can you handle that?"

Bellatrix nods "I can have my child and raise him…I am a fit mother. I will be a great mother for this child." I nod and walk to the door to start my plan that will cross lines I never even imagined.

As the guards move Bellatrix to the room I had set up for her at the hospital for her I mix prepare the meal I am going to share with her. She will never know that it has been laced with anything if I consume it as well. A knock at my door startles me, my assistant steps into my office. Worry is clearly etched on her young cheeks. "Healer Guiscard are you sure she is safe?" I tell my young assistant not to worry and leave the office to break my code as a healer…I walk quietly down the hallway to Bellatrix room with the tray of laced food I am to serve us both.

I sat the food on the small table in Bellatrix's room. She watches me as I sit out two plates and place food on them. "Bellatrix, I would like for the two of us to talk a little more and you need to eat. So I thought I would join you." Bellatrix takes a seat across from me and picks up her fork and watches me. I take a bite of the food and smile at Bellatrix. She takes a bite and watches me. "So healer…have you told anyone this child is not my husband's?"

I shake my head as I eat more of my food. "That would break my wizarding oath I took and you know that you are a smart witch." She smirks and eats the rest of her plate. "I must say, this food is much better than what is served in Azkaban. What will happen after I have my son?"

I finish my food and look at my watch. "It depends on how you behave with the people here at St. Mongo's. If you try to hurt anyone here, you will be sent back to Azkaban and your child will be given to your sister. If you behave and have regular visits with me, you will be released to care for your child and only be monitored." Bellatrix promises to be on her best behavior as I clean up our plates and leave to go to my office.

I close my office door and look at my watch one more time. I have less than an hour to write my report and send it to the Auror's office. I feel my body starting to heat up, Bellatrix will feel nothing but the kicks of her baby fighting for its life as the potion slowly cuts off its air supply and melts it from the inside out. I close my eyes for just a second and start writing my whole case for Bellatrix Lestrange. I write my prediction of her mental break with the loss of the child that I caused. I fall to the ground as I reach for my owl. I tie the case file to her leg and tell her to find Auror Kingsley and close my eyes as the darkness consumes me and I know I have done the right thing.


End file.
